Forever Mine
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: Ian receives love letters from a mystery girl. At first he thinks they're just innocent love letters until the girl kidnaps Ian claiming no one will stand in her way of their love! When Ian refuses her she blames Anthony and kidnaps him using him against Ian to get what she wants! Will the police find them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Mine:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The rain fell heavily outside; she sat on her bed a laptop on her knees. She smiled as she looked through the new pictures she had taken that day of the man of her _obsession_! The pictures showed him doing various, day-to-day things completely oblivious to her. She stopped on one of him laughing with his best friend and closed her eyes imagining _herself_ with him instead. She opened her eyes and continued looking through the pictures stopping on one of him sleeping in his room. She touched his face and sighed; even sleeping he was gorgeous! She was so in _love_ with him, others would call it _obsessed_, but not her! She knew that once they finally met he'd fall in love with her too and they'd live happily ever after! For now at least until the time was right she'd love him from a distance!

**Two Days Later:**

His head pounded, his whole body ached he coughed again as he buried himself further under the blankets. This was the _worst_ cold he's had in a long time and he was completely miserable! He heard his phone begin to ring and put an arm over his eyes as he tried to make it stop with his mind. When that didn't work he reached an arm out and felt around on his nightstand until he found it, he brought it under the blanket.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey dude, how you feeling?" Came the much too perky voice of his best friend.

"I feel like crap! Thanks for asking!" He answered blowing his nose.

"I'm going to be another couple hours; you want me to pick you up some soup or something on my way home?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome! Thanks man."

"So…I guess you didn't finish editing our latest video?"

"No, Anthony I didn't. Is that your _not_ so subtle way of asking me if I could?"

"Well…I figured there's only a little left to do and you're stuck at home anyway! But if you're too sick I can do it?" Anthony said.

"I'll do it now, tell the guys I say hi! I'll see you later!"

"Awesome! See you later Ian." Anthony said hanging up.

After hanging up still holding his phone he put his arm back over his eyes and coughed he felt like crap, but he had work to do. He pulled the blankets back and sat up he put his phone down and grabbed his hoody. He put it on putting up the hood and stood he had left his laptop in his trunk, so he went into the kitchen and grabbed his keys before going outside. The sun was shining brightly so he pulled his hood down over his face as he went to his car and unlocked the trunk coughing as he did. He grabbed his computer; he shut the trunk locking it before he turned to go back inside. He stopped when he spotted the pink envelope stuck under one of his wipers on his car. He sneezed into his tissue before he picked it up and saw it was addressed to him; he looked around to see if the person who left the letter was still around, but saw no one. He went back inside and headed for his room, he got back into bed and set up his laptop before he decided to open the letter.

_Ian,_

_I've been watching you for so long now! You are the _

_only one for me, and when the time is right we'll_

_meet face to face! Until then my love, you're forever mine!_

_-OXOX-_

He smiled as he put the note back into the envelope, he put it in his nightstand drawer and turned on his computer not giving the letter another thought. Being Smosh both Anthony and himself have had their share of love letters from fans and he figured this was just another one.

**Two Weeks Later:**

It had been two weeks since he received the first love letter, but it hadn't been the last. Every day he'd receive a new letter from her left on his car in the same pink envelope. At first, he continued to think they were _innocent_, but they became creepier as the days past; talking of their love and describing things he had done the day before. He kept them to himself never showing Anthony or the others, he wasn't sure why he kept it a secret he just did. Until one evening, he was at Smosh Games Headquarters with the others filming an episode of _Game Bang_. They had just finished taping and they sat around talking, Ian was quiet lost in his thoughts when Mari spoke as she sat beside him on the couch.

"You okay?"

"What?" He asked as she broke into his thoughts.

"I asked if you were okay?" She repeated.

"I'm fine, just tired its been a long day!" He lied faking a yawn.

"Hey Ian toss me your keys." Anthony said smiling from his spot on the chair across from him.

"Why?"

"I want to grab my phone; I left it in your car."

"Why did you…"

"Alright, I _forgot_ it! Happy?" Anthony said smiling as he cut him off. "Now give me your _damn_ keys!"

"Fine!" Ian answered smiling as he tossed him the keys and he left.

"You guys want to order pizza?" Joven asked.

"When Anthony gets back I'll make a food run, who's coming with me?"

"I'm in!" Lasercorn spoke up.

"Me too!" Sohinki added.

"Cool, what's…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anthony asked cutting Ian off again, as he returned; Ian was confused until he saw the envelope in Anthony's hand.

"Tell us what?" Mari asked smiling, Ian froze he had never gotten two in the same day Anthony smiling showed them the envelope.

"Is that what I think that is?" Lasercorn asked smiling.

"Yep, it's a _love letter_ for Ian!" Anthony answered as they all laughed.

"Its nothing guys! Who wants to go get…"

"If its nothing then you won't care if I read it out loud?" Anthony said.

"Actually I'd rather you didn't!" Ian said as he stood and tried to get the letter, Anthony held it out of his reach and opened it he began to read it to himself, but stopped and looked at Ian confused before he spoke.

"What the _hell_ Ian?" Anthony asked making the others curious.

"What's it say?" Joven asked.

"Anthony _don't_!" Ian said begging his best friend.

"My dearest Ian." Anthony began reading out loud, Ian sat on the couch his face in his hands. "The time is getting closer my love, then we'll be together forever! I know you'll fall as deeply in love with me as I have for you, we're _perfect_ for each other! Our love must remain a secret until we're ready, others might try to keep us apart and I _won't_ let anything or anyone come between us! You're so called _friends_ continue to make me angry the way mock you, but it'll stop once we're together! Until then you're forever mine!" Anthony finished.

"Its _nothing_ guys!" Ian spoke knowing all five were looking at him. "They're only harmless letters!" He said as he looked at them.

"_They_? How many have you gotten?" Sohinki asked.

"I don't know guys!" Ian said trying to get them to drop it.

"Guess!" Anthony said.

"Three…four…I don't know!" Ian answered frustrated.

"Ian this is _serious_! You have a…"

"_Don't_ say it Joven, and I _mean_ it!" Ian said upset. "_This_ is why I never told you, you're making a big deal out of _nothing_!" Ian said standing.

"Ian what if she's dangerous? You hear about this all the time in the news! Dude this is serious!" Lasercorn said worried.

"They're _just_ love letters guys! Its nothing to worry about okay? Can we just go home and forget this ever happened?" Ian asked.

"Alright, fine! Come on lets go!" Anthony agreed, he'd let it go for now, but once they were home he'd talk to him some more this was serious.

After getting their things they left the building together, Ian locked up and the six of them began walking to their cars together. As they neared their cars they heard an engine rev, before headlights shone on them instantly blinding them. Suddenly the car raced towards them without slowing or trying to swerve to avoid them. As the car neared all six managed to get out of the way, the car took off out of the parking lot and disappeared.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Anthony yelled as he stood checking himself for injuries.

"Is everyone okay?" Mari asked as they all stood.

"Yeah, I think so!" Ian answered looking at his scraped elbow the others nodded. "Who the hell would try to…" Ian trailed off seeing a pink envelope laying on the ground, he looked at Anthony. "Did you drop the letter?"

"No, its right here in my pocket, why?" Anthony answered showing him. "Ian what's wrong?" He looked at the spot where Ian was looking and saw the letter, he went and picked it up he quickly opened it and read it out loud. "Ian, our love was supposed to be a _secret_ until we were ready to share it with the world! Your friends are trying to keep us apart and I told you I _wouldn't_ let that happen! I will have you Ian, even if I have to get rid of your friends; especially _Anthony_! If I can't have you _NO ONE_ will! YOU'RE FOREVER MINE!" Anthony finished and looked at Ian who looked like he'd pass out, he met his eyes and spoke. "_Still_ think its _nothing_?"

"Lets go back to your place and you can show us the other notes?" Mari suggested gently, Ian nodded.

Awhile later they were at Ian and Anthony's, they sat around the living room looking at the letters she had left Ian; there were now 17 including the three he had gotten that day. While they read them Ian began to pace, he had thought they were innocent love letters he _never_ imagined they were from a _psycho_! Once they had read each letter they looked at each other, then at Ian none of them knew what to say; their friend was being stalked! Mari watched Ian silently for a few minutes before she spoke about calling the police, it was the _only_ thing she could think to do.

"We need to call the police!"

"What do I tell them? Some crazy, psycho is leaving me love letters? They'd think _I_ was crazy!" Ian said as he stopped pacing and sat.

"Ian's right, they're only letters! Last time I checked leaving someone letters _isn't_ a crime!" Anthony added as he sat beside Ian and put a hand on his back.

"She tried to _kill_ us tonight! What about that?" Joven asked.

"They'd need proof it was her!" Lasercorn answered.

"Who else would do it?" Sohinki asked frustrated.

"This is completely insane! Some psycho is stalking my best friend and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it!" Anthony said upset.

"There's got to be something we can do?" Mari said frustrated.

"Until she hurts or…kills me there's not a damn thing we can do!" Ian said getting up, he went to his room and lay on his bed starring at the ceiling.

"We'll go, call if something happens okay?" Mari said.

"Okay, thanks guys!" Anthony said walking them to the door.

After they left Anthony went around the house making sure everything was locked, after checking twice he went to the fridge and grabbed two beers before going to check on Ian.

"Hey man, I brought you a beer!" Anthony said as he went into Ian's room.

"Thanks!" Ian said sitting up taking the beer.

"You okay?" Anthony asked as he sat beside him.

"I feel like I'm stuck in some cheesy horror movie!" Ian answered.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letters?" Anthony asked gently.

"I just figured they were like all the other letters we get you know! I _never_ knew they'd turn into this!" Ian said as he drank his beer.

"I _won't_ let her touch you Ian, I promise!" Anthony said seriously.

"She'll do anything to get me; including hurting you and that's what scares me!"

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise!"

"How can you promise me that when we don't even know what she's capable of? Hell she already tried running us over!" Ian said.

"It's late, try to get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow okay?" Anthony said.

"Okay, night Anthony."

"Night Ian." Anthony said as he left and went into his room he got changed and turned off the light before he got into bed and thought of Ian. He hoped they'd figure out a way to stop her before someone got hurt.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Two Weeks Later:**

The notes continued coming everyday over the next week, bringing the total to 24! Ian was a mess; he was on edge, nervous all the time. He barely slept or went out of the house he was a completely different person and everyone; especially Anthony were worried about him. They all felt so helpless, no one knew how to help him all five refused to leave him alone; so one or all of them were with him at all times. Despite his gratefulness to them for being there, he felt smothered he felt like he was going crazy and he wasn't sure how much more he could take! One day two weeks later, they were all at Smosh HQ trying to fake their way through a taping of Game Bang. After another failed attempt Ian needed to clear his head, so he decided to get some fresh air; he debated with himself whether or not to tell the others, and in the end he did.

"Guys, I'm going to go get some air." Ian said sighing.

"Sounds like a good idea! I'll come with you!" Anthony said smiling.

They went outside, Ian leaned against the building Anthony watched him sadly; he hated seeing Ian like this and wished he could make the whole thing disappear. They stood together in silence, both lost in their thought's until Ian spoke.

"Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and maybe I _should_ go to the police? The letters might not be a lot to go on, but maybe they could help?"

"We won't know until we try right?" Anthony answered. "We'll go tomorrow, but right now we have a video to do!"

"Thanks!" Ian said gently.

"For what?"

"Being here for me!"

"That's what best friends do man!" Anthony answered hugging him. "Come on lets go back." Anthony said as they turned to go inside.

As soon as their backs were turned Anthony felt something hit him in the back of the head, he blacked out and fell to the ground face down. Ian quickly knelt by him checking to see if he was alive, he was relieved when he felt a pulse. He looked around to see if there was anyone around, seeing no one he quickly reached into his pocket for his phone when suddenly someone placed a cloth over his mouth and nose. He tried to fight his attacker, but the chloroform overpowered him and he passed out dropping his phone. Once he was unconscious he was dragged to a waiting car, and put into the passenger's seat before his attacker got into the car and they drove away tossing another letter on the ground near Anthony as they left.

**Later:**

His head pounded, he kept his eyes closed tight trying to make the pain go away. As he lay still he realized he was laying face down on the ground, but he couldn't remember how he got there. As he tried to remember he heard voices calling his name, and heard the sound of running feet coming towards him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the worried faces of his four friends as they knelt by him Mari spoke.

"Anthony, what happened?" She asked as they helped him sit up.

"I…I don't know." Anthony said as he touched the back of his head wincing as he did, he felt something wet on his hand and quickly pulled it away and looked at it.

"Is…is that blood?" Joven asked.

"Wait…_where's_ Ian?" Anthony asked realizing he wasn't with them.

"He's not with _you_?" Lasercorn asked.

"No!" Anthony answered scared. "Tell me he's with you _please_?" He begged.

"We haven't seen him since you came out here together." Mari answered.

"What do you remember?" Mari asked as they stood.

"I…I remember we were talking! Then we decided to go back inside to finish the video."

"Then what?" Sohinki asked.

"Umm…we turned to go inside; when I felt something hit me…I must have passed out! I woke up when you found me…his phone! I'm calling him maybe he went for help? He's probably on his way back here!" Anthony said pacing as he pulled out his cell and dialled.

"Why wouldn't he just…" Joven was cut off by a phone ringing, they all looked around trying to find it Lasercorn found it and recognized it, he spoke.

"It's his phone!" He said as he picked it up.

"There's something else!" Sohinki said noticing the letter, he picked it up and showed them it, Anthony starred at it before he spoke.

"She has Ian!" He said panicking.

"What does it say?" Joven asked.

"I'll read it." He answered as he opened the letter. "I _told_ you he would be _MINE_! Nothing and no one is going to get in the way of our love! He won't be hurt…unless he refuses me, but that won't happen because he loves me as much as I love him! You'll _never_ see him again, so just forget you ever knew him…he's better off without you anyway! Remember stay the _hell_ out of our love and no one gets hurt!"

"That _crazy_ bitch!" Anthony yelled.

"Come on lets get you checked out, and then we'll call the police!" Mari said.

"I'm _fine_! We need to go to the _police_!" Anthony refused.

"We will, but you need to get checked out at the hospital Anthony you're bleeding! You could be seriously hurt!" Lasercorn said.

"Fine, let's go!" Anthony relented.

**With Ian:**

His head felt heavy, it hurt a little, but nothing he couldn't handle. He tried to remember what happened, but everything was fuzzy and the harder he tried to remember the more jumbled everything became. He gave up and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to bring things into focus. When he finally did he was even more confused finding himself in a room he didn't recognize. Now he _really_ wanted to know what the hell happened! He tried to rub his head, but began to panic when he couldn't move his arms or legs; he looked down and saw he was tied to a chair! He began to struggle trying to get free, but all he did was make the ropes tighter, a voice spoke from behind him.

"Oh good, you're awake!" The female voice said happily. "I brought you something for your headache!"

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" Ian demanded angrily as she came to him.

"I'm the one you've been waiting for! My name's Miranda and you my sweet man are finally _home_ where you belong!" She answered smiling.

"You! You're the one who was leaving me those damn letters!"

"That's right! Now that you're away from those idiot friends of yours; especially Anthony, we can finally be together!"

"What did you do him?" Ian demanded remembering how they were attacked.

"Don't worry; the little _emo punk_ is fine! He just got a little bump on the head no big deal!" She answered.

"You're insane! Let me go!" Ian yelled pulling on the ropes.

"You'll grow to love me as much as I love you! Now open up, these will take your headache away!" She said as she held up two pills, he refused to open his mouth, so she forced it open and gave the pills to him. Before he could spit them out she held his mouth closed and plugged his nose forcing him to swallow them. "There now, you get some rest. I'll see you in a little bit! Love you!" She said kissing him before she left the room.

Once gone he hung his head, he was being held by a psycho and no one knew where he was, if he didn't think of a way to escape soon she might kill him! He needed a plan and he needed it fast! He began to feel very tired, he tried fighting it, but could feel his body reacting to whatever she gave him and seconds later he passed out again.

**With The Others:**

Mari, Sohinki, Lasercorn, and Joven sat in the waiting room while Anthony got checked out. On the way to the hospital Anthony had called the police, and two detectives were going to meet them at the hospital. The doors opened and two men in suits came in, they spotted the men and stood as they approached Mari spoke.

"Are you the detectives?"

"That's us; I'm detective Thomas Stone, and this is my partner Ben Carter. Which one of you is Mr. Padilla?" Stone asked.

"He's still being checked by the doctor. We're his friends; I'm Mari Takahashi, this is Matt Sohinki, David Moss, and Joshua Ovenshire." Mari said as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Should we begin or wait for Mr. Padilla?"

"I'm right here." Anthony said as he came into the room.

"Anthony are you alright?" Mari asked.

"I will be! I have 15 stitches in the back of my head, and a mild concussion."

"Mr. Padilla, I'm detective Thomas Stone, my partner Ben Carter. Why don't we sit and you can explain to us what's going on?"

"Well, my best friend Ian Hecox has been kidnapped!" Anthony said.

"Kidnapped? Was he taken by the same the person who attacked you?" Carter asked.

"Yes! For two weeks now Ian has been getting letters from some girl, and when he was taken tonight she left another one!" Anthony answered.

"May we see the letters?" Stone asked.

"We only have the last one; the others are at our house." Anthony said as he handed the letter.

"So she's been stalking him?"

"Yes."

"Besides tonight has there been any other acts of violence towards any of you?"

"Only one! She tried to run the six of us over with her car in a parking lot!"

"None of you saw what she looked like? The make of her car maybe?" Stone asked.

"No, to both questions!" Anthony answered.

"Alright, we're going to need the rest of the letters. We'll follow you back to your house." Carter said.

Later that night after the detectives got what they needed they had told Anthony they'd go over what they have and start their investigation, but right now they didn't have much to go on. After they left Anthony reassured the others he'd be fine and they too left, he didn't know what to do so he sat on the couch. He was so angry, and frustrated; some _psycho_ had his best friend and no one was doing anything to find him! Yeah the detectives were doing an investigation, but they basically had _nothing_ to help! How were they going to find Ian with only those damn letters? He lay down on the couch starring at the ceiling; he needed to think of a way to help Ian…but _how_?

**A Week Later:**

He woke up to the sound of the TV being turned on in the next room, his whole body hurt! He had lost track of how long he'd been held prisoner by Miranda, but he guessed it had to have been at least a couple of days since she took him. He truly was in _hell_! She claimed she loved him, but when he refuses her advances she turns into a crazy person beating him with whatever she could find. After she'd beat him she would yell telling him it was all Anthony's fault they weren't together. She threatened to hurt him if Ian didn't do what she wanted and he'd beg her to leave him alone, he had nothing to do with any of this. The more he refused her the more she hated Anthony, she was becoming more unstable everyday and Ian was scared she'd follow through on her threats! His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening he hung his head _refusing_ to acknowledge her.

"Good morning handsome!" She said as she sat on his knee.

"Go to hell!" Ian said disgusted.

"Ian you know I don't like it when you talk to me like that baby!" She scolded.

"Don't call me that!" He said looking at her angrily.

"Watch your mouth!" She yelled angrily as she stood and backhanded him across the face. "Damnit Ian _I_ love _you_, and _you_ love _me_! Why are you fighting it?"

"I _don't_ love you! I _never_ will! You're a _psycho bitch_ and you need _help_!" He yelled.

"It's because of that _emo_, _little shit_! Well…that's an easy fix!" She said smiling.

"Leave Anthony out of this! I don't want to be with you because you're _insane_, not because of my best friend!" Ian yelled.

"It's because Anthony's jealous of our love and he's convinced you not to be with me!"

"Why won't you listen to me damnit?"

"It ends today! Once I get rid of him, you'll see I was right all along and we'll finally be together!"

"You crazy bitch! If you hurt I'll…" He was cut off by her kissing him he fought to pull away, but she was stronger than looked.

"You wait here and be good! I have a phone call to make, I love you Ian!" She said as she left smiling ignoring Ian's angry words as he called out to her.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**With Anthony:**

It had been a week since Ian was taken, and the detectives were getting nowhere with the investigation. He was in contact with them two time's everyday trying to get something new from them, but nothing ever changed. He felt like he was losing his mind, he felt so helpless…there had to be something he could do to find Ian! He paced his bedroom for the 100th time trying to think of ways to find him. An hour went by and he _still_ had nothing, frustrated he fell backwards onto his bed starring at the ceiling. A knock came to the door and seconds later Mari opened it she spoke from the doorway.

"Hey, Lasercorn is doing a food run do you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay." Anthony answered sitting up.

"You need to eat something, you haven't eaten all day!" She pushed.

"Fine, maybe a couple tacos or something?" He said giving in.

"Okay, I'll let you know when the food's here." She said smiling.

"Thanks." He said as she left, he lay back down. He put his arm over his eyes and sighed when he felt his phone vibrate letting him know he had a text. He took his arm off his face and grabbed his phone from his pocket, he was confused seeing the message was from a blocked number, he read it.

_If you want to see Ian again meet me at the park by your house in 15 minutes! Tell no one and come alone!_

He sat up re-reading the text, he knew it could be a trap and he should call Stone or Carter, but if he did he could cause her to do something to Ian. He had _no_ choice; he had to go this was his chance to save Ian! He grabbed his keys off the dresser and opened his door quietly; no one was in the hall so he quietly went out shutting his door softly behind him. He walked down the hall and looked around the corner and still saw no one, he could hear voices coming from the backyard and smiled. He quickly made it to the garage door and went in; he got into his car and started it as he hit the garage door opener. He was backing out as the others heard and rushed out, he didn't stop he pulled out of the driveway and drove away without looking back as they rushed to the front yard. He arrived at the park 10 minutes later and parked, he sat in his car watching the people around him wondering which one she was. He got out and began walking around, he came to a bench and sat watching people pass by. After 15 minutes had passed with no contact he began to wonder if it had been some sick joke. He stood angrily and went to leave when he received another text from her.

_Go to the bathrooms and wait!_

He looked around trying to find her, but couldn't see anyone out of the ordinary so he got up and went to the bathrooms like instructed. He waited nervously, unsure what he had gotten himself into, he looked at his watch getting more anxious with every minute that passed. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him he turned and came face to face with the woman who had Ian and was shocked to find a _normal_ looking girl with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes; she was _actually_ pretty and didn't look like a psycho stalker.

"Expecting a _monster_?" She asked smirking as she came closer.

"Actually…I _was_, but you're _not_ what I expected at all!" He answered. "I'm here and I came alone like you said!" Anthony said angrily as she walked around him, he began to feel like she was a shark circling her prey waiting for the right moment to strike!

"I know, I watched you arrive. How _did_ you get away without those idiot's following you?" She asked smiling.

"_Don't_ call them that! I snuck away…now where's Ian damnit!" Anthony demanded.

"Ooh did I touch a _nerve_?" She mocked. "I told you before you're _never_ going to see him again!" She answered.

"Then why the hell did you want to meet with me?" He asked angrily.

"To reassure you he's fine, and he'll stay that way as long as you quit trying to find him!"

"He's my best friend! I'll _never_ stop until I get him back!" Anthony yelled. "Maybe I should just call the cops now huh?" Anthony said smiling as he held up his phone.

"I _wouldn't_ do that if I were you!" She threatened.

"Why not?"

"If I'm sent to jail I say nothing and poor _wittle_ _Ian Bear_ is left all alone and with no there to take care of him he'll _die_!" She said smiling.

"You're _bullshitting_!" Anthony challenged.

"Am I? Are you really willing to take that risk with his life?" She responded. "I told you if I can't have him, then _no one_ will!"

"I won't stop until he's back with me and you're behind bars!" Anthony said putting his phone away, not willing to risk hurting Ian.

"I'm sorry you feel that way!" She said sighing.

"I'm sorry you're a _crazy_, _psycho bitch_!" Anthony yelled.

"I guess we're done then!" She said turning to leave.

"Yeah, I guess!" Anthony replied as he turned to walk away too, he didn't get very far before he was grabbed from behind a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. He tried to fight her off, but the chloroform quickly overpowered him and he passed out. Once he was out she drug him to where she parked her car and put him in the passenger's seat. Then she got in and drove away heading back to her house, a smile never leaving her face knowing that now that she had Anthony her plan to make Ian love her would finally work and once it did she'd get rid of Anthony permanently!

**At The House:**

He heard her car pull into the driveway, the entire time she was gone he thought of all the things she could do to Anthony and it scared him. He heard her come into the house, it sounded like she was dragging something. A few minutes later the door opened and she came in smiling carrying a chair, she set it beside his and spoke.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" She asked kissing him, he turned away.

"_Don't_ call me that!" Ian said angrily. "What's with the chair?"

"Its for our special guest!" She answered smiling.

"Guest? What guest?"

"It's a special surprise!" She said as she left the room and seconds later returned dragging Anthony's limp body. "SURPRISE!" She yelled as she carelessly sat him in the chair and tied him to it like she had done to Ian.

"ANTHONY!" Ian yelled scared seeing his best friend unconscious. "What the hell did you do to him?" He demanded.

"I just used some sleepy juice on him, like I did to you! He'll be fine…in fact he should be waking up anytime now!" She answered.

"You're _insane_!" Ian yelled looking at her angrily.

"So you keep telling me! I'm going to go and get a few things ready for when out guest wakes up! You boys have a nice time catching up, and I'll see you both later! Love you lots Ian Bear!" She said kissing him before she left them alone.

10 minutes later Anthony woke up, he groaned at the pain in his head from his headache and opened his eyes. He was confused finding himself in an unknown room, his thoughts were so fuzzy he closed his eyes shaking his head slightly to try and clear his head. He suddenly heard his name being called and opened his eyes turning to the voice.

"Ian!" Anthony said so relieved to see he was alive, beat the hell up, but alive!

"Are you hurt?" Ian asked concerned.

"Nothing new…did she do that to your face?" Anthony asked looking at his bruised and battered friend, Ian nodded.

"She blames you for me not wanting her! She's insane!" Ian said

"Aw, how sweet!" Miranda said as she came into the room. "Having fun catching up boys?" She asked as she stood in front of them holding a bag.

"Why are you doing this?" Anthony demanded as she placed the bag on the table beside her.

"I'm doing this because Ian and I are in love, but you are keeping us apart!" She yelled.

"Damnit! I already told you, I don't want you because you're insane! It has nothing to do with Anthony!" Ian yelled back.

"Oh it has _everything_ to do with him! Its all his fault, and when he's out of the way we'll finally be together!" She repeated ignoring Ian. "Now, are you going to let Ian and I be together or not?" She demanded.

"He doesn't love you!" Anthony answered.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled backhanding Anthony across the face. "You want to keep us apart? Lets see how you feel after I show you just how _crazy_ I really am, you _little_, _emo_ _shit_!" She yelled as she hit him again.

**With The Others:**

After Anthony took off Sohinki called Lasercorn and he returned to the house, while Mari called Stone and Carter. When the detectives arrived they were told about Anthony, and were given a description of his car. They put out an APB on it and 15 minutes later when they were about to leave to return to the station they received a call from a patrol officer who had found Anthony's car at the park. None of them knew why Anthony would be at the park, the detectives quickly left and raced to the park. Once at the park they met up with the patrol officer who showed them the car, nothing out of the ordinary with it. They decided to canvas the park and see if anyone had seen Anthony. They split up and spoke to many people, but no one had seen him. As they returned to the parking lot a young man called out to them as he ran up to where they stood by Anthony's car.

"Excuse me officers?" The man asked as he joined them.

"Can we help you?" Carter asked.

"Are you looking for the man who owns this car?" He asked.

"We are, do you know something?" Stone asked.

"I think so! I saw a young couple over by the bathrooms about an hour ago, they were arguing. I thought nothing of it, I figured it was just a fight between another couple you know? Then five minutes later the girl was helping the guy into her car and they left."

"Did you get a good look at the car? Or license plate?" Stone asked.

"I did, here I wrote it down." The man said handing him the paper. "I know its weird, but I don't know something seemed off! First they were fighting…then she's helping him into her car! The whole thing just didn't seem right!" The man said.

"Thank you sir." Stone said smiling.

"My name is Oliver Wright."

"Mr. Wright how do you know it was the man who owns this car that left with the woman?" Carter asked needing to be sure.

"I saw him pull up. He was acting strange, like he was looking for someone!"

"That's all we need, thank you Mr. Wright you've been _very_ helpful!" Carter said.

"You're welcome!" He said smiling as he left.

"Come on let's go back to the station and see who the woman is that owns this car! I'll put out an APB for the car on the way!" Stone said.

**With The Guys:**

He felt so helpless, having to sit tied to a chair unable to do anything while his best friend was being beaten! Finally unable to do nothing any longer he yelled at her to stop.

"STOP PLEASE! YOU WIN! I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ian yelled.

"Does that mean you'll finally be with me?" She asked smiling.

"Yes! Just _please_ leave Anthony alone!"

"Ian, no!" Anthony begged.

"Shut up!" She yelled at Anthony.

"You're right! I've been denying my feelings for you Miranda!" Ian said.

"You _have_?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?" Ian asked sexily.

"Of course I can Ian, I love you!" She said rushing to him, she kissed him and this time he kissed her back.

"Why don't you untie me and we'll go out to dinner to celebrate?"

"I don't know…what if it's a trick?" She asked.

"Does _this_ look like I'm lying?" Ian asked as he kissed her again.

"You sure do know how to win an argument!" She said smiling as she kissed him again, before pulling away. "Okay hang on!" She said as she got off his lap and undid his ropes, he stood shakily after being stuck in a chair for a few days. "I'm _so_ happy Ian!" She said as she hugged him. "There's just one little thing we have to take care of before we can celebrate!" She said pulling away. "HIM!"

"What? Why? We don't need to worry about him now that we're together!"

"He told me he'll never stop until you're back with him!" She said as she went to the table and looked in her bag, she took something out and turned around holding a gun, she aimed it at Anthony. "Looks like I win you _emo shit_!"

"You don't need to do this Miranda! He won't come between us I promise you!" Ian begged.

"I can't risk it!" She said cocking the gun.

Everything seemed like it happened in slow motion, Ian tackled her as she pulled the trigger making her shoot the ceiling instead. They both hit the wall together, Ian hit his head making him a little dizzy, but he shook it off seeing her go for the gun that lay in front of them. He dove for it at the same time they fought for control of the gun, Miranda managed to get it from Ian and pointed it at Anthony again, but Ian knocked the gun out of her hands. It landed in front of Anthony, again they both went for it, but she kicked him in the stomach knocking him back as he struggled to catch his breath. She got up and went to grab the gun, but Ian grabbed her leg causing her to fall to the floor hitting her head off the corner of the table as she did. She lay on the floor bleeding from her head unmoving, Ian got up and picked up the gun before he untied Anthony. Once free they hugged, they looked at Miranda who still hadn't moved before they left the room and began looking around for a phone. They found her phone and called the police, they were told that officers were already on their way and so they stayed on the line as they went outside and sat on the curb. Minutes later the police arrived along with an ambulance, they hung up the phone as two men in suits came up to them followed by EMT's. They told the two detectives about what happened and where she was while the EMT's took care of them. As they were being put into the ambulance the detectives followed by two other officers all with their guns drawn went into the house. While the guys were taken to the hospital the detectives began their search, they went to the room where seconds before she had been, but now all that remained was a blood trail leading out to the backyard. Knowing she was hurt and that she couldn't have gotten far they quickly set up a search of the neighbourhood for her.

**Later:**

After arriving at the hospital the guys were treated separately, and since none of their injuries were life threatening or serious they both were released. They met in the waiting room and hugged so happy, and relieved that they were both alive and their nightmare was over! They were just about to go call a taxi when the waiting room doors opened and Mari, Sohinki, Lasercorn, and Joven rushed in. They hugged the guys so relieved they were both okay, before Ian asked how they knew where they were.

"Detective Carter called us." Joven answered.

"I see you two are okay!" Detective Stone said smiling as the two detectives joined them, they all shook hands and Anthony spoke.

"Detectives Stone and Carter, I'd like you to meet my best friend Ian Hecox!"

"How are you two?" Carter asked smiling.

"Beat the hell up, but alive! Now that she's in jail I can finally relax!" Ian answered, the detectives looked at each other quickly they had all seen the look though Anthony spoke.

"She _is_ in jail right?" He asked nervously putting a hand on Ian's shoulder after he saw him tense at the question. "It is over isn't it?"

"No, she isn't!" Detective Stone said gently.

"What? This is a _joke_ right? Please tell us you're joking!" Ian begged feeling light headed, Anthony squeezed his shoulder as Carter continued.

"I wish we were! When we went into the house we went to the room you told us she was in, but when we got there she was gone only a blood trail that led outside remained. We followed it, but lost it in some grass, we combed the area; in fact we still have officers there still searching, but…"

"She's still out there isn't she?" Ian said looking at the floor.

"I'm afraid so! We're sorry!" Carter said.

"So…my nightmare _isn't_ over?" Ian said as he sat.

"We have officers looking for her, and since she's hurt we've sent notice to all hospitals about her! She _won't_ get away that easy, I promise!" Stone said.

"Now what happens?" Mari asked.

"You go home, we'll have undercover cops watching you until we find her." Stone said.

"You think she'll try again?" Ian asked nervously.

"Not any time soon, no." Carter answered honestly. "She'll make a mistake; they always do and when she does we'll be there to arrest her!"

"Thank you detectives." Anthony said.

"We already have undercovers waiting at your place, and one will follow you home to be sure!" Carter said.

"Thanks again." Anthony said.

"We'll be in touch soon, try to have a good night. Speedy recovery to you both!" Stone said as they all shook hands and the detectives left.

"Its _never_ going to end!" Ian said defeated.

"Yes, it will! She won't get close to you again Ian I promise!" Anthony said sitting across from him, he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I wish I could believe you Anthony!" Ian said sadly, as he hung his head.

"Come on let's go home!" Lasercorn suggested.

**Four Months Later:**

Days past and they tried to move on with their lives. Ian and Anthony healed from their physical injuries with only slight scars to remind them; emotionally though they still carried the scars, especially Ian. For the first few weeks after it happened whenever Ian and Anthony went out they were always looking over their shoulders on guard watching for her. Both were plagued by nightmares and flashbacks; Ian's more severe than Anthony's, and neither felt safe knowing she was still out there! As time passed without any sign of her, they slowly felt like their lives were returning to normal. They were in contact with the detectives every week, but there never was any new info it was like she had vanished into thin air. They slowly moved on with their lives not thinking about her, but _never_ forgetting! Four months later Ian _finally_ felt safe enough to sit outside alone there were no more undercovers watching them as of that day; it had been Ian's idea and even though it scared him to do it he knew he had to do it to _truly_ move on. He was enjoying the early evening waiting for Anthony to return home with dinner. As he sat in his chair on the front lawn he realized for the first time since his nightmare began he _wasn't_ afraid! The thought brought a smile to his lips and he sighed happily just as Anthony pulled into the driveway. He stood up and waited while Anthony parked in the garage, he joined him a few seconds later carrying the food.

"I hope you're hungry dude?" Anthony said holding up the bags he held.

"Starving! Where's yours?" Ian said as they both laughed, it felt good to both of them to be able to do that again.

"Come on let's eat, I'm so _freaking_ hungry!" Anthony said smiling as they went inside.

Once the door was shut she adjusted her sunglasses as she turned and began to walk away. She was furious that they had done what they did to her, and she promised they would pay! There was no longer any love left, in its place was anger and vengeance! She reached her car and got into it, once in she opened the glove box and smiled seeing the gun along with a picture. She took the picture out and starred at it angrily, the picture was a new addition to her collection taken earlier that day, she spoke to it.

"You were right baby…I' am _insane_! This time when I come for you two I'm coming for _revenge_!" She put the picture back and closed the glove box before with one last look at the house she drove away to finish getting things ready.

**THE END!**


End file.
